


Coming Together

by Sumi



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Moana will be forever grateful to the ocean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NRGburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/gifts).



Moana had her voyager ancestors’ blood running through her veins. She looked at the ocean and saw endless possibilities rather than something to fear.

The ocean was not without its dangers but those dangers had been quelled with the return of Te Fiti. It made her people feel safe enough to brave the waters once again. For Moana it was returning to home; a second home. 

Motunui would always be Moana’s home but the ocean called to her. She could never ignore the call, much to her father’s displeasure. Now when Moana ran towards the ocean with excitement shining in her eyes, the same look appeared in her father’s eyes as well. 

Her mother would shake her head and laugh before saying “You really are your father’s daughter”. Even when Moana and her father didn’t see eye to eye, she would take that as a compliment. He was a great leader to their people. Moana couldn’t think of a better person to be compared too-- besides grandmother, of course.

When Moana was out on the ocean, she could feel her grandmother all around her. Looking at her father told Moana that he felt the same thing. Instead of the ocean bringing them apart like it once had done, it would bring them closer than ever.


End file.
